PERVERT
by Changmin loppie
Summary: Cho Kyuhyun. namja manis yg kadar kepervert-annya diluar batas di jodohkan dengan Choi Siwon yang ternyata lebih pervert darinya. udah pernah post di fb - Read -HIATUS-
1. Chapter 1

Title : PERVERT

Genre : Romance, drama?

Rate :T-?

Cast :WonKyu, ….

Warning: Masih author baru, jadi mian kalau banyak TYPO

**-SUMARY-**

**Cho Kyuhyun**. Namja tampan sekaligus manis yang sangat PERVERT. Bukan hanya pervert tapi namja satu ini juga jail, keras kepala, pemaksa, dan berbagai sikap buruk lainnya yang dapat membuat serangan jantung mendadak. Tapi dibalik sikapnya yang buruk, cho kyuhyun memiliki IQ yang diatas rata-rata sehingga membuat namja manis ini dapat meloncat kelas tanpa capek-capek belajar.

**Choi Siwon**. Namja tampan yang selalu dieluk-elukkan semua orang baik yang muda maupun yang tua. Memiliki sikap yang sangat baik untuk ditiru, badan atletis, otak pintar, kaya, sopan, ramah dan sbb. Tapi siapa sangka, dibalik sikap dan tubuhnya yang sempurna choi siwon memiliki kadar ke-Pervert-an yang sangat tinggi (diluar batas) ?

**-PROLOG-**

( At Cho Mansion )

Kring…. Kringg…

Terdengar suara telepon rumah yang memecahkan kesunyian di Mansion Cho tersebut. Seorang pelayan yang mendengar adanya panggilan telepon tersebut langsung mengangkatnya-

"Yeoboseyo" kata pelayan tua tersebut

"Ne yeoboseyo. Sebelumnya mianhamnida, saya Mrs Kim Wali kelas cho kyuhyun di SM High School. Apakah saya bisa berbicara dengan Aboji dari Cho Kyuhyun?" tanya Mrs. Kim –Wali kelas Kyuhyun-

"Ah ne. sebentar saya sambungkan." Jawab pelayan tua tersebut sambil menyerahkan telepon genggamnnya kearah yang sedang asyik membaca Koran.

"Tuan besar ini ada telepon dari Saem Tuan muda" kata pelayan tersebut.

"Anneyounghaseyo , saya wali kelas Cho Kyuhyun di School" sapa disambungan telepon.

"Anneyounghaseyo , ada apa gerangan anda menelepon saya? Apakah kyuhyun membuat ulah lagi?" tanya

"Ne… Kali ini Kyuhyun-shi sudah membuat semua guru jengah terhadapnya President Cho. Mulai dari mengerjai junior-juniornya yang yeoja, memukuli sunbaenya, tidur dikelas, bolos, melempar seorang guru dengan kapur, mengerjai saseongnim Kesenian yang baru masuk, dan dengan banyak ulah tak terpikirkan lagi.." jawab sambil menghela nafasnya dalam

"Aishh.. bocah itu, kenapa kyuhyun tidak dihukum?" tanya sekali lagi

"M-mianhe , kami sudah menghukum Kyuhyun-shi tapi kyuhyun tidak pernah kapok. Bahkan yang lebih menjengkelkan, kyuhyun-shi malah mengerjai guru-guru yang sudah ditugaskan untuk memberikannya hukuman." Jawab kedua kalinya

"Aisshh.. biar saya saja yang menghukum bocah kecil itu. Gomawo atas Informasinya " jawab

"Nde President.."

**CHO KYUHYUNNNNNNN..**

Terdengar teriakan nyaring dari ruangan keluarga dimension tersebut.

"Ndee..ndee.. wae abojii?" Teriak kyuhyun gak kalah keras dari arah kamarnya yang ada dilantai dua.

"Aishh… bocah evil itu!" gumam sambil memijit kepalanya yang serasa sudah mau pecahh.

"Kyuu, turun. Aboji mau mengatakan sesuatu kepada mu" sambung nyaring.

"Yee abojiiiiii…."

Sementara yang mendengar teriakan-teriakan suami dan anaknya itu hanya dapat menghela nafas. "Anak-bapak sama saja gilanya" gumam mrs cho sakratis sambil melanjutkan acara Mari-Memasak-Untuk-Makan-Malamnya!

**.**

**.**

"Kyuhyunie, apalagi yang kau lakukan disekolah sehingga membuat Menelepon aboji?" tanya dengan gaya me-ngintimidasi-nya.

"Molla.." jawa kyuhyun acuh sambil tetap memainkan kekasih hitamnya.

"Aishh.. yak bocah kecil! Jawab pertanyaan aboji, atau semua pacar-pacar mu itu aboji BAKAR!" ucap marah sekaligus mengancam untuk kelanjutan hidup kekasih kyuhyun.

"Mwoo? Ne..nee.. Kyunie tadi pagi mengerjai yeoja hoobae, memukul para sunbae tim basket juga membuat Malu didepan kelas." Jawab kyuhyun dengan wajah Innocent-Nya.

"Mwo..!" teriak terkejut dengan jawaban kyuhyun yang sok polos.

"Jawab aboji dengan jujur, kenapa kau menggangui hoobae yeoja?" tanya lagi

"Mereka sexy, cantik dan montok. Kyunie suka dengan yeoja seperti itu" jawab kyuhyun dengan muka sok polos andalannya lagi.

DEG

"Anak ini memang betul-betul pervert! Kenapa sifat burukku yang satu ini harus menurun sama Kyunnie?" tanya dalam hati sambil tersenyum Miris—

"Lalu kenapa Kau memukuli para Sunbae Tim basket?"

"Aishh.. itu karena mereka mau menandingi ketampanan Kyu." Jawab kyuhyun sambil mem-pout-kan bibirnya mengingat Posisisnya sebagai orang tertampan di SM High School ditandingi oleh para pemain Tim Basket.

"WHAT THE? KYUNNIE-KU MANIS BUKAN TAMPAN" Teriak sambil membulatkan ke-dua matanya

"Terakhir, kenapa kyunnie membuat malu didepan kelas?"

"Kalau yang itu, karena kyunnie benci ! itu sering menggoda Kyunnie, dia gak sadar kalau badannya itu sudah bau tanah" jawab Kyuhyun sakratis

"Kalau alasan yg ini aboji setuju, gak mungkin anak aboji yang manis menikah dengan nenek tua" jawab dalam hati sambil tersenyum lebar

**.**

**.**

"Ok. Aboji udah menimang hukuman apa yang bakal Kyunnie jalankan. Karena satu minggu lagi aboji dan eommanim akan berangkat ke PARIS selama 3 bulan, maka aboji akan menikahkan kyunnie dengan anak salah satu sahabat aboji" Kata sambil menepuk-nepuk Bahu Kyuhyun

"Mwo! Jinjaa? Apakah dia sexy aboji?"tanya kyuhyun penasaran

"Ne.. dia sangat sexy. Kyunie pasti suka"

"Tunggu.. dia bisa masak gak abojii? Nanti kalau eommanim pergi, yang masak untuk kyunnie siapa?" tanya kyuhyun lagi

"Dia pintar diberbagai hal, Kyunnie gak perlu takut"

"Benar-benar TYPE ideal. Apakah yeoja itu cantik abojii?"tanya kyuhyun penasaran untuk ke-2 kalinya

"Ani! Dia Namja yang sangat tampan, sangat serasi dengan-Mu Kyu"

WHATTTTTT?

-Tbc-


	2. Chapter 2

Title : PERVERT

Genre : Romance, drama?

Rate :T-?

Cast :WonKyu, ….

Warning: Masih author baru, jadi mian kalau banyak TYPO

**-CHAPTER 2-**

**.**

"Argggttt…. Aboji menyebalkan!" Teriak Kyuhyun frustasi sambil mencak-mencak di koridor SM High School.

"Namja!? Apakah Cho Kyuhyun yang tampan ini harus menikah dengan seorang namja? Omaigatt mau dimana ditaruh muka-ku yang tampan ini?"

"Kyunniee, wajah mu kenapa kusut begitu? Belum disetrika yaa?" tanya Eunhyuk yang merupakan salah Partner Kyuhyun dalam hal –mari-meyadongi-hoobae-yeoja-.

"Diam kau monyet!" jawab Kyuhyun sakratis

"Aishh.. bocah panggil aku hyung!Hyung!" teriak Eunhyuk

"Apakah kalau aku memanggil mu hyung semua masalahku dapat selesai"

"Dasar Evil.."

Sepanjang Pelajaran Kyuhyun hanya dapat termenung, tak ada kyuhyun yang jail maupun ribut. Sungguh, Kyuhyun sungguh-sungguh sangat stres saat ini. Kalau masalah menikah dengan namja kyuhyun masih dapat menerimannya, karena kyuhyun itu memiliki Kelainan BiSeksual yaitu menyukai namja dan yeoja. Tapi yang masalahnya sekarang kenapa harus dia yang menjadi Uke?

Kalian tau Uke itu apa? Arghhtt.. baiklah kalau kalian tidak tau akan ku kasih tau!

Uke itu adalah Istri, Bottom, Dalam hal seks akan berada dibawah, Yang akan merasakan sakit diHole mu, dan apakah kalian tau, Kyuhyun itu seorang Playboy sejati, Seorang seme. Mau ditaruh simana nanti wajahnya saat teman-teman sekolahnya mengetahui dia akan menikah dengan seorang seme?

10 jam berlalu tanpa satu pelajaran pun yang nyagkut diotak Kyuhyun.

Drrttt…. Drttt…. Handpone disaku celana Kyuhyun bergetar

From : Aboji menyebalkan :P

Fill : Kyuhyunnie mianhe ne, aboji tidak bisa menjemput kyunnie sekarang. Tiba-tiba dikantor ada rapat dengan klien aboji. Nanti Kyunnie dijemput sama Choi Siwon calon suami kyunnie

_Love Aboji Cho_

To : Aboji menyebalkan :P

Fill : Nee.. nee.. Tapi kalau sampai 10 menit namja itu belum datang, Kyunnie bakal pulang sendiri!

.  
.

"Aboji menyebalkann! Arghhttt… kenapa namja sialan itu lama?" teriak kyuhyun sambil menedangi batu-batu kecil yang ada dihadapannya sekarang

"Anneyoung babykyu, menunggu lama?" tanya seorang namja tampan sambil menampilkan dimplenya

"Y-yah, nu-nugu?" tanya kyuhyun gagap..

"Perkenalkan Choi Siwon imnida. Calon suami Cho Kyuhyun, mahasiswa di SM university jurusan Bussinesman"

"Mwooo? Calon suami?" teriak Kyuhyun histeris.

"Nee, wae baby?"

"yang menjadi suami is me Cho Kyuhyun, dan neo choi pabo kau jadi ISTRI!" jawab kyuhyun sambil melototkan matanya marah.

"Istri? Oh my babykyu yang imut, tak mungkin namja tampan memiliki badan kekar seperti ku menjadi seorang istri! Dan tadi –Choi Pabo- ku anggap itu sebagai panggilan sayang mu

CHUP

"Yakkk… apa yang kau lakukan? Ishh.. mati kau kuda liar!" kata kyuhyun sambil menendang junior siwon karena dengan seenak jidatnya mencium Bibir Kyuhyun.

"Baby.. Kau kejam"

"Biarrr… Ayo pulang"

"Baby,, tunggu aku.." jawab siwon sambil mengikuti kyuhyun dan masuk kedalam mobil audy hitamnya

"ya.. kuda kenapa masih membuntutiku?"

"Aku tidak membuntutimu baby.." jawab siwon sambil menjawab dengan memasang tampang sok polos

"Menyebalkan, kau tau kuda tingkah mu itu seperti UKE!"

"Babykyu mau menjadi UKE eohh?"

"Y-yakk.. bukan itu maksutku, dasar Choi Pabo"

"Hyung tau yang kau inginkan baby…" jawab siwon

"…."

"Ok. Bagaimana kalau kita membuat perjanjian" tanya Siwon

"Perjanjian apa?" jawab Kyuhyun yang merasa tertarik dengan perkataan siwon

"Membuktikan siapa yang pantas menjadi Same dan Siapa yang pantas menjadi Uke." Jawab siwon sambil menaik-turunkan kedua alisnya

"Ok kyu setuju. Siapa yang akan dimasuki holenya maka dia adalah UKE, dan yang akan menjadi Uke itu pasti kau Kuda!"

"Kau menggodaku baby"

CHUP

CHUP

CHUP

Siwon mengecup kedua mata Kyuhyun, Hidungnya lalu turun ke Bibir merah ranum yang sangat meggoda itu.

"Mulai sekarang, bibir ini hanya milikku, jangan pernah memberikannya kepada sembarang Namja/Yeoja lain!" putus Siwon lalu langsung mengangkat Kyuhyun menuju kamarnya

Eunghhh…..

Erang Kyuhyun saat Siwon sudah mulai beraksi dileher putihnya yang terekspos

"Sebutkan nama Hyung baby.." Chupp… Chupp… Slurrtt

Jawab siwon sambil terus mengecupi seluruh leher mulus kyuhyun, tidak lupa dengan beberapa gigitan dan hisapan yang menghasilkan banyak Kissmark dileher putih itu..

"Ahh..a-niii akhh… uhhh… Kyunnie Seme~" jawab Kyuhyun sambil berusaha memutar tubuh mereka berdua.

BRUK

"Sekarang giliran Kyu Choi…" jawab kyuhyun sambil menampilkan seringainya dan mulai mengecupi, menjilat bahkan menggigit leher siwon

"Aghhh… lakukan ahhh se arghh suka mu ahh babykyuuhhh~"

Siwon membiarkan Kyuhyun bermain-main dengan leher seksinya, sementara tangannya sudah beraksi untuk membuka kemeja hijau yang masih menempel di badan kyuhyun, dan

CHUP…. Sluurppp

"Hyung menyukai putting ini baby…"

"Hyunghhhh… agh apa yang kauuhh lakukannahh?" tanya Kyuhyun saat merasa namja dibawahnya yang sedang mengulum dan menghisap sambil menggigiti kecil nipple kanannya.

"Hyungghh.. ini gelii aghhh…" erang Kyuhyun lagi

"Wae baby, lanjutkan saja tugas mu. Hisap leher Hyung dan bukankah babykyu belum pernah merasakan ini? Menjadi Uke itu enak baby, baby akan hyung manja sampai puaass…"

Jawab siwon, tidak lupa dengan kedua tangannya yang sudah mulai menjalar ke Junior Kyuhyun dan memijatnya pelan..

"Aghhhhh… hyungghh siwonniee, hentikan ahhhh~~ Kyunnie seme" erang Kyuhyun sekali lagi.

Kyuhyun juga tak mau kalah, tangannya kini mulai mengelus junior siwon yang masih tertutupi celana

Jeans..

"Unghhh… babykyuhhh ~~"

-TBC-


	3. Chapter 3

Title : PERVERT

Genre : Romance, drama?

Rate :T-?

Cast :WonKyu, ….

Warning: Masih author baru, jadi mian kalau banyak TYPO

**-CHAPTER 3-**

"Wae hyungg ahh…. Buu~ akhh kankahh menjadii ukeehh itu nikmatahh?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil berusaha melepas celana jeans Siwon

"Eumphhhh… babyyy ahhh… more ahhh… eunggghhh" erang siwon saat merasakan jari-jari mungil Kyuhyun memijat kecil juniornya. Siwon akui service Kyuhyun sekarang sangat nikmat.

Demi meredam suaranya siwon langsung menghisap nipple Kyuhyun dan ahh.. jangan lupakan kedua tangannya yang sudah berhasil lebih dulu membuka semua pakaian yang kyuhyun gunakan. Kini tangan kanan siwon sedang memijat Junior kyuhyun sementara tangan kirinya memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun erat, menggesekan kedua batang junior yang sudah sangat menegang itu.

"Emphh… hyungg ahh siwonniee akhhh….. hyungg engh meng ahh-ambil start duluan akhh!" Erang Kyuhyun, jari-jari mungil yang tadi memijat junior siwon kini malah bergiliya dibagian badan siwon. Meremas Nipple kanan siwon, menjilat, menghisap hingga siwon mengerang keras..

"Argghhtt baby emhh…. Don'tthh~, it ahh itu bukan tugas enghh muuahhh…."

"Hyungghhh… stop enggh, Kyuniie seme ungh.." jerit Kyuhyun saat merasakan jari-jari siwon yang sudah mulai menggoda hole sempit Kyuhyun.

**BRUK**

"Baby hyung seme, and always seme. Rasakan dan Nikmati!" putus Siwon setelah membalikkan tubuh mereka berdua lagi. Kini siwon Top and Kyuhyun Bottom. Sudah cukup siwon memberikan babykyu-nya kesempatan, kini saatnya Siwon yang akan membuat Kyuhyun mendesah dibawahnya dan mengakui kalau Kyuhyun itu Uke, Ultimate UKE!

**.**

**.**

Siwon mulai menciumi seluruh permukaan wajah Kyuhyun, menghisap kuat bibir pulm yang sangat menggoda itu. Tangan kirinya masih tetap menggoda hole kyuhyun, sementara tangan kanannya memijat Junior kyuhyun, mengocoknya kecil. Membuat kyuhyun mengerang nikmat dibawah siwon.

Mulut siwon menghisap kuat Nipple kanan dan kiri Kyuhyun kuat, memberikan sensasi tersendiri Buat kyuhyun.

"Hyungghhh… arhgtt jebal ahhh hyungghhh~ siwonnn wonnie ahhh, more akhhh… hyungg masuk ahhh masukkannn arghtt…" Teriak kyuhyun sambil mengerak-gerakan pinggulnya, berusaha memasukkan junior mungilnya kedalam mulut siwon.

"Anioo baby, katakana kalau babykyu itu ultimate uke" gumam siwon sambil tetap menjilati ujung junior kyuhyun tanpa berniat untuk memasukkannya kedalam gua hangat tersebut…

"Hyungg ahhhh… jeballl ahhhh,, Kyunniee emphh.. Kyunnie ultimate uke hyunghh~ agghh, eunggg"

"jeongmal babykyuu?" tanya siwon sambil menatap mata sayu Kyuhyun sok polos, kedua tangannya mulai memijat junior Kyuhyun lagi sambil sesekali meremas twinsball-nya.

"Argghhhttt.. hyungg ahhh, siwonnie ahhh Kyunnie ultimate ukee ahh~~" jerit kyuhyun dengan tubuh yang bergelinjang hebat.

"Babykyu kau sangat menggoda"

**.**

**.**

SLRUPP…. SLURTT… SLURPPP…SLRUPPP

Siwon mulai menghisap junior kyuhyun, tangannya bermain-main dengan pinggul Kyuhyun. Memaju mundurkan pinggang Kecil itu, sehingga dapat megikuti irama yang dibuat siwonn

SLURPP… SLRUPPP

Siwon masih tetap menghisap junior kyuhyun layaknya permen lollipop, mengigitnya kecil, memaju-mundurkan kepalanya demi memberi Kyuhyun service yang sangat memuaskan.

"hyunngghh,, kyunniee mauu ahh kelua enghh arrhh…." Gumam kyuhyun sambil menjambak lembut surai hitam siwon

"Sabar babyKyu, kita belum sampai puncak…" jawab siwon, tangannya kanannya kini menutup ujung junior kyuhyun, sementara tangan kanannya mulai melebarkan kedua kaki Kyuhyun, memperlihatkan hole pink yang sangat menggoda untuk dimasuki itu..

"ARE YOU READY BABY?"

"Yeahh,, I am Ready Hyungghh, aghh palliwaa ahhh"

Siwon mulai menjilati hole pink kyuhyun. Selesai itu, Siwon menuntun Big juniornya untuk masuk ke hole pink tersebut, menggesekkannya secara perlahan-lahan.

CLUP

¼ Junior siwon mulai masuk, sementara Kyuhyun yang merasakan itu hanya dapat menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat.

"Tahan babykyu" kata siwon sambil mulai memijat kejantanan kyuhyun lagi

CLUP

"Arggghhhtt… hikkss .. hikkss appo hyunngg… hikksss" teriak Kyuhyun saat merasakan Junior siwon yang sudah masuk kedalam hole sempitnya.

Siwon yang melihat babykyunya menangis, langsung menghentikan pergerakannya. Tangannya mulai memijit junior Kyuhyun lagi, sementara lidahnya kini sudah menjilati air mata yang ada di pipi kyuhyun.

"Hyunnngghh… next.." gumam kyuhyun sambil mulai menaik-turunkan pinggangnya

"Eunghh.. ok babykyu" lenguhsiwon sambil memejamkan matanya merasakan juniornya yang dipijat didalam hole sempit kyuhyuun.

"Argghttt.. babykyu, hole mu nikmat.." gumam siwon sambil terus menaik-turunkan pinggulnya  
"Ahhh.. tightt deep more babykyuhhh~"

"Juniormu juga sang agghh anagat engg menggodaahh " jawab kyuhyun

Sementara Siwon yang mendengar jawaban sexy tersebut semakin bersemangat menggenjot tubuh kyuhyun, menekan-nekan kedua nipple kyuhyun, lalu memijit junior kyuhyun.

"Hyungg enghh kyunnie ahhh Cummhh~…" kata kyuhyun sambil meremas kuat seprai nya

"Nadooo babykyyuu engg,, kita sama.."

CROT… CROT….CROTT

Sperma Siwon keluar, memuntahkan lahar putih itu kedalam hole sempit kyuhyun membuat beberapa spermanya keluar mengalir, sementara sperma kyuhyun menyemprot pada bagian wajah tampan siwon dan juga badannya yang sexy.

Siwon yang merasakan cairan babykyunya ada diwajahnya, langsung membersihkan wajahnya menggunakan jari-jari mungil kyuhyun lalu menjilatnya kembali.

"Ini sangat manis kyunnie baby" gumam siwon sambil tetap menjilati jari-jari babynya tersebut

"Nee hyunggg" jawab Kyuhyun seadanya sambil mulai memejamkan kedua caramel eyesnya.

Siwon yang melihat kyuhyun tertidur karena kecapekan langsung tersenyum, menampilkan dimple smilenya. Mengecup sebentar kening Kyuhyun lalu ikut menyusul Kyuhyun kealam mimpi..

GOOD SLEEP BABY KYU~

Siang berganti gelap. Kini Matahari mulai sembunyi, terbenam diufuk barat. Bintang sudah mulai bermunculan, menandakan hari sudah malam. Siwon terbangun saat mendengar nada pesan Smarphone-nya yang berbunyi secara nyaring.

"Aishh.. menggangu" gumam Siwon sambil mulai mencari-cari smartphone-nya yang ada di nakas Kyuhyun

From : Aboji Cho

Fill : CHOI SIWON, cepat bangunkan kyuhyunnie, Aboji dan eommanim sudah menunggu ruang makan. Permainan kalian tadi siang sungguh liar, sekali lagi jangan lupa mengunci pintu saat bermain game kesukaan-Mu dengan Uri Kyuhyunnie. Aboji jadi ikut teransang untuk melakukan "ITU" bersama eommanim-Mu.

_Love Aboji Cho_

"Aisshh Aboojiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" teriak siwon keras, sementara yang mendengar teriakan calon menantunya tersebut langsung tertawa keras..

-TBC-

**Makasih buat yang udah ripyuw nee ^-^  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Title : PERVERT

Genre : Romance, drama?

Cast :WonKyu, ….

Warning: Sepertinya alurnya kecepatan, tapi semoga anda suka dehh..

**-CHAPTER 4-**

"Kyuhyunniee…. Babykyu~ kyunniee…. Ireonaa~" panggil siwon lembut sambil mengecupi seluruh permukaan wajah kyuhyun.

"Eungghhh~ hyung.." gumam kyuhyun kecil, kedua caramel eyes itu mulai mengerjab. Membiasakan cahanya yang masuk kematanya

"Wae babykyu?" tanya siwon sambil tetap megecupi surai ikal kyuhyun

"Enghh.. ani! Bisa kau hentikan kegiatan-Mu hyung? Itu menggangguku"

"Ani! Kau sangat menggemaskan babykyu"

** Ruang makan Cho Family**

"Selamat Makann.." teriak Kyuhyun dengan mata yang berbinar-binar menatap semua makanan yang sudah siap disantap.

Sementara dan Siwon yang melihat kelakuan cute Kyuhyun langsung tersenyum lembut.

"Kyunnie Pernikahan kalian aboji undur 4 hari. Aboji ingin tanggal pernikahan kalian sama dengan tanggal Ulang tahunmu.." tukas Cho aboji memecah kesunyian acara makan malam tersebut.

"Eumm.. Gwaenchana aboji." Jawab kyuhyun

"Siwon~a, bagaimana dengan-Mu?" Tanya aboji cho

"Nee gwaenchana aboji, gwaenchana. Lagi pula, kalau pernikahan kami tepat pada tanggal lahir babyKyu, itu menjadi lebih mengesankan." Jawab siwon sambil menampilkan dimplenya.

"Baby, Kajja.." tukas siwon saat melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah selesai dengan acara sarapannya.

"Nee.. kajja hyung"

"BabyKyu~ nanti tunggu hyung disini ne, bagaimana kalau sepulang sekolah nanti kita kencan eum?"

"Kencan? Kurasa tak buruk. Baiklah, jangan lama-lama datangnya ne hyung"

"Aishh… baby, kampus hyung dan Sekolah-Mu hanyak berjarak beberapa meter saja" jawab siwon sambil mencubit kedua pipi Kyuhyun.

"Aishh… arayo hyung, aku hanya benci menunggu saja." Geram kyuhyun sambil mem'pout'kan bibirnya

"Hyung, sebenarnya aku masih belum percaya dengan status-Ku sekarang. Tapi karena perjanjian konyol-Mu itu, sekarang status-Ku menjadi sangat menjijikan."

"Tapi saat dibawah-Ku, kau sangat menikmatinya baby…" SLRUP—jawab siwon sambil menjilat cuping Kyuhyun.

"Yakk! Kuda liar, ini di sekolah"

"Jadi babykyu ini mau dimana eoh? Dikamar hyung atau di kamar babykyu?" tanya siwon dengan nada menggoda..

"Arhggghhhttt… Pabo!" teriak Kyuhyun sambil berlari meninggalkan siwon dan menutupi kedua pipinya yang sudah memerah.

"Kuda mesum paboo.."

"Dasar Kuda Liar.."

"Ishh.. Kuda pervert…"

Umpat Kyuhyun sambil tetap berlari, sementara Siwon yang melihat kelakuan malu-malu tapi mau kyuhyun langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Apakah orang seperti Kyuhyun cocok menjadi seme?, kurasa hanya orang bodoh yang menganggap Kyuhyun itu same.."inner siwon.

**.**

** SM HIGH SCHOOL**

"Kyunnie~" panggil TOP yang merangkap sebagai salah satu sunbae kyuhyun di SM HIGH SCHOOL

"Ahh.. nde sunbaenim?" tanya kyuhyun sopan

"Ga perlu terlalu formal gitu kyu, panggil hyung saja nee"

"e-ehh? Eum araseo TOP hyung. Saya permisi kekelas dulu ne hyung" jawab kyuhyun dan mulai melangkahakan kakinya meninggalkan TOP yang berdiri di lorong sekolah

"Kyu~ chankama, bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

"Nee, ada apa hyung?"

"Jangan disini Kyu? Ketaman bagaimana?"

"Waee? Lagian kyu masih punya jadwal piket pagi ini, katakana saja hyung"

"Cho Kyuhyun sarangahe, hyung tak meminta jawabanmu sekarang tapi setidaknya kyunnie mengetahui perasaan hyung"  
CHU~  
ungkap Top cepat dengan wajah memerah dan langsung mengecup pipi chubby kyuhyun.

DEG

"H-hyung, mianhe tapi kyu sudah punya kekasih. Mianhe jeongmal mianhe" ungkap kyuhyun sambil membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali dan pergi meninggalkan TOP sendiri dengan wajah kecewa dan kesalnya.

"**LIHAT SAJA BABYKYU, KAU HANYA MILIK-KU! MILIK CHOI SEUNG HYUN BUKAN CHOI SIWON! DAMN.."**

Hoshhh… hoshh.. hoshh

"Baby mianhe lama, hyung tadi ada urusan sebentar.." kata siwon saat melihat kyuhyun yang sudah memberikan Deathglare andalannya, bukankah Kyuhyun sudah mengatakan kalau ia sangaat membenci menunggu?

"Kau menyebalkan hyung.." hanya itu jawaban dari bibir pulm kyuhyun, dan berlalu meninggalkan siwon yang masih sibuk mengatur nafasnya.

"Babyy tunggu hyungggg.. teriak siwon sambil mengambil sepeda yang baru saja di pinjamnya dari salah seorang siswa yang lewat di depannya, dan memberikan siswa itu kunci mobil audi hitamnya."

**"Aku pinjam satu harii" hanya itu perkataan siwon yang membuat sang siswa terbodoh dengan tindakan siwon.**

"Kyunnie… kajja naik" kata siwon saat sudah berhasil berada disamping Kyuhyun

"Kenapa menggunakan sepeda?" gumam Kyuhyun

"Supaya lebih romantic baby.. naa kha naikk.." ulang siwon lagi

"Tapi tak ada tempat duduknya hyung.." jawab Kyuhyun, sambil memperhatikan seluruh bagian sepeda hitam itu, "bahakn tempat untuk pijakan kaki-pun tak ada hyung" kata kyuhyun lagi

"Kau bisa duduk di sini baby~" jawab siwon sambil menepuk-nepuk besi kecil didepan tempat duduknya.

"Eeuuumm taa—pi hyung…"

"Kajja naik baby, atau kau mau hyung tinggal?"

"Ne baiklah, jawab Kyuhyun pasrah."

Siwon mengayuh sepedanya dengan kecepatan sedang. Surai coklat aboni Kyuhyun bergoyang seirama dengan angin lembut yang menyapa permukaan wajahnya. Siwon mengayuh sepeda tersebut sambil sesekali mengecupi surai eboni kyuhyun, menyesap aroma memabukkan yang menguar dari surai ikal tersebut.

"Hyungg.." panggil Kyuhyun pelan

"Hum, wae kyunnie?"

"Tadi TOP Hyung menyatakan perasaannya pada ku"

CKIT  
Terdengar suara sepeda yang langsung direm secara mendadak.

"MWO TOP? CHOI SEUNG HYUN? Kau jawab apa babykyu?"

"Pabo! Menurut-mu aku harus menjawab apa hahh?"

"Kau menolaknyaa?" tanya siwon sambil menampilkan smirknya

"Nee Nee. Jangan GeEr dulu kuda, aku hanya tak mau mati muda ditangan umma. Oh ghost~"

CHU~

"Yakkk~~! Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak kyuhyun sambil men deathglare siwon

"Itu hadiah khusus buat-Mu babykyu. "

"Aishhh…!"

"Hyunggiee~ Kyu mau ice cream vanilaa.." kata kyuhyun sambil sedikit menggoyang-goyangkan lengan kekar siwon.

"ANI! Kau tak boleh makan ice cream baby" goda siwon sambil berpura-pura melepas tangan kyuhyun dari genggamannya.

"Hiiikkksss.. kau menyebalkan hyung" isak kyuhyun sambil menghapus air mata yang sudah keluar dari caramel eyes tersebut.

Siwon yang melihat kyuhyun menangis langsung kelimpungan, babykyu-nya mengeluarkan air mata gara-garanya. Aishh—siwon menyesal mengerjai kyuhyun.

"K-Kyunniee kenapa menangis? Baiklah-baiklah, hyung ambil ice creamnya dulu nee" kata siwon dan langsung berlari menuju salah satu kedai ice cream terdekat.

"Dasar siwon hyung, pabonya sama saja dengan aboji" gumam kyuhyun sakratis sambil menampilkan smirknya. *EVIL MODE ON*

**.**

Sudah satu jam lebih kyuhyun dan siwon berjalan-jalan mengitari taman. Ditemani dengan candaan-candaan Kyuhyun, tangan yang terus bertautan, melihat pernak-pernik yang dijual disekitar taman.

"Hyung, bisakah kita duduk disana sebentar? Aku sudah capek" kata Kyuhyun sambil menunjukkan salah satu pohon rindang yang tak terlampau jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"Baiklah, kajjaaa.." jawab siwon sambil langsung menggendong kyuhyun ala bridal style

"H-hyung, kenapa harus menggendongku?" tanya kyuhyun sambil menutupi wajahnya yang sudah memerah—malu -sudahpasti-

"Bukankah kau mengatakan capek baby?" tanya siwon lembut sambil menampilkan kedua dimplenya

"T-Tapi bukan berarti harus digendong hyung" jawab kyuhyun lagi, dan memasukkan kepalanya kedalam ceruk leher siwon. Menghirup aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh siwon

"Ckk—kau sangat manis kyunnie~a" kata siwon lalu menurunkan kyuhyun dari gendongannya dengan sangat hati-hati.

Kyuhyun yang sudah turun dari gendongan bridal style siwon langsung menyederkan badannya kepohon kokoh tersebut, menutup kedua caramel eyes tersebut sambil menghirup angin sepoi-sepoi yang ikut menggerai rambut halus kyuhyun.

"MANIS" Hanya itulah yang ada dipikiran Siwon saat melihat Kyuhyun**NYA** sekarang.

Siwon langsung mendudukan buttnya disamping kyuhyun, ingin mengikuti kegiatan namja manis yang sudah mengisi penuh hatinya. Tangan siwon bergerak dengan sendirinya menggenggam jemari kyuhyun, dan ikut menutup matanya.

"Hyungg.." panggil Kyuhyun setelah 3 menit terdiam

"Eum wae baby Kyunnie?"

"H-hyung, apakah kau benar-benar mencintaiku?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan

"Wae? Kau tidak mempercayai hyung babykyu?" tanya siwon sambil mendekatkan jarak wajah antar mereka, menatap dalam caramel eyes kyuhyun seolah menuntut jawaban.

"Bu-bukan begitu hyungg" jawab kyuhyu gugup

"Baby, bukankah kau capek? Kha tidur disini.." jawab siwon gak nyambung sambil menepuk-nepuk pahanya yang akan dibuat menjadi bantalan kepala Kyuhyun.

"Hyungg, kau mengalihkan pertanyaanKu..!" jawab kyuhyun cemberut

"Khaa.. tidur dulu disini, nanti pasti hyung jawab" kata siwon kukuh sambil menampilkan dimplenya

"Hah, baiklah" pasrah kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun langsung menidurkan badannya direrumputan hijau dan menempatkan kepalanya dikedua paha Siwon.

"Listen baby, Hyung hanya mengatakan ini sekali."

"SARANGHAE CHO KYUHYUN" kata siwon pelan, tepat disamping telinga kyuhyun lalu sedikit menggodanya dengan menghembuskan nafas siwon kearah cuping Kyuhyun.

"Nado Hyunggie" jawab Kyuhyun lembut.

CHU~

Siwon yang mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun langsung mengecup bibir pulm yang sanggatsanggat menggoda untuk dilumat itu, dimulai dari kecupan kecil yang berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan tanpa nafsu.

"mmpphhh engghh~ " erang kyuhyun kecil sambil mengalungkan kedua lengannya diperpotongan leher siwon, membuat siwon semakin membungkuk dan memperdalam kissing menggairahkan mereka. Tangan siwon dengan sendirinya mengelus pipi chubby kyuhyun.

"cpkk..cpkk mphh" terdengar erangan dari dua sejoli tersebut, keduanya semakin memperdalam pagutannya tanpa ada niat untuk melepasnya.

"Saranghae babykyu, Neomu saranghaee" inner siwon, menetup kedua matanya dan menghisap bibir bawah kyuhyun yang rasanya sangggatt manis—menurut siwon.

"Nado Hyungie" inner balik kyuhyun, seolah-olah dia adalah mind reader, dan tetap mengalungkan tangannya dileher siwon tanpa berniat melepasnya.

Dibalik salah satu pohon, seorang namja tampan mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat saat melihat adegan Live kemesraan WonKyu.

"**LIHAT SAJA APA YANG AKAN TERJADI BESOK MY BROTHER CHOI!" **gumam namja itu sambil memperlihatkan simrk andalannya.

TBC-

**GOMAWO BUAT YANG UDAH RIPYUW ^_^**


End file.
